Dragonball: Adventures Through Time
by Ranstar06
Summary: Summoned to help save the past, Gotari has to become stronger in the present. After his first mission it was decided he would be put in a special squad for special training. What happens next, you'll have to wait untill the future
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers of Fanfiction! I am here to present you my fanfiction based on the game Dragonball Xenoverse. I don't own DB(Z) nor have I helped creating it. All rights go to their rightful owners. All characters except for my OC(Characters made by me) belong to their creators. Now Let's begin the story!**

**Chapter one: The new recruit and First Mission!**

**Toki Toki City, the city where all Time Patrollers reside, the supreme kai of time had called the almighty wish fulfilling shenron. ''State your wish, if it is within my power I will grant it.'' The dragon said. ''Shenron! I want you to send me a saiyan warrior with potential!''.**

**Meanwhile on planet Vegeta**

Gotari was training in the gravity chamber. He was a saiyan boy of 12 years old with long spiky hair, a green Gi with a black undershirt and a cape. Gotari is an elite saiyan, except he wasn't acting all high and mighty. Infact, he had friends who were Low-Class and Regular-Class saiyans. It was just a regular day until a dragon appeared through the roof and looked at Gotari. _**''You are being summoned. Prepare to go.''**_ Before Gotari could say or do anything he was teleported infront of the Supreme Kai of Time. _**''Your wish has been granted.''**_ Shenron disappeared and the seven dragonballs flew into the sky and scattered.

**Back at Toki-toki City**:

Gotari looked around. ''Where am I?'' He asked out loud. The Supreme kai of time, a rather short female pink kai was standing infront of Gotari. ''You in Toki-Toki city. You were chosen to become a Time Patrol, lucky you!'' the Kai said. A man with short purple hair approached them. ''Hi, I'm Trunks! Who might you be?'. Gotari looked at Trunks ''I am Gotari.'' The saiyan waggled his tail and started walking around a little bit. They stopped at a place called the Time Nest. ''This is the Time Nest, the place where scrolls with events that happened in the past. Since you're a rookie you probably should start with something easy.'' Gotari looked at Trunks. ''Easy? I don't want an easy job! Have me at the hardest mission you got!'' Gotari said as he randomly picked up a scroll. He opened it and watched a fight between Super Saiyan Goku versus Frieza's Final form. The scroll went as it should have because nothing was wrong with that one. ''You could go there but there isn't anything strange going on there. And even if there was, you would be beaten in an instant.'' Trunks said. Gotari sighed ''Fine, give me an easy mission then.''. Trunks picked up a scroll which had an evil purple-ish aura. They watched what was happening in the scroll. In this scroll, Kid Goku was fighting King Piccolo. The fight went regularly, Untill a purple aura appeared around Piccolo and he fired a beam which had killed Goku. ''We don't know where that Purple Aura comes from but what we do know is that it increases the power of the ones who get it. And also makes them angry.'' Gotari smiled as he saluted Trunks. ''Don't worry Trunks, I will defeat that monster!'' With that said Trunks brought Gotari to some portal and put the scroll in some holder. The portal opened up and Gotari walked through. ''Goodluck!'' Trunks said as Gotari entered the Portal. The fight between Kid Goku and King Piccolo just started. Goku rushed towards Piccolo as the Purple aura surrounded Piccolo. It was about to fire a beam from its mouth to Goku as Gotari flew by and pushed Goku away. With success Goku fell and Piccolo missed. ''Who are you?'' Goku asked. ''I am Gotari, don't ask anything else, I am here to help you beat Piccolo.'' Goku smiled ''Nice to meet you Gotari! I'm Goku! Thanks for the help but I can handle him on my own.'' Gotari shook his head. ''His power is stronger then it would normally be. If I didn't save you from that beam you'd be dead.'' Goku looked at Gotari amazed. ''Wow, how do you know?'' Gotari stood ready looking at Piccolo. ''That is not of importance now. We have to beat him.'' Gotari said. Goku nodded and ran towards Piccolo but got smacked away. ''I won't lose to you! I WILL AVENGE KRILLIN!'' Goku yelled. Gotari appeared behind of Piccolo and kicked him into the sky. Right after he flew above of the Namekian and slammed him to the ground. ''Graaaah!'' Piccolo said as he fell on the ground. ''Hehehehe… You're good. Sadly you will end now, mystery boy. So will this Goku brat!''. Goku became angry as he charged the Kamehameha Wave. ''Ka…. Me….'' He started gathering Energy between his palms. ''Ha…. Me….'' Goku continued forming a ball of energy. ''HAAA!'' He yelled unleashing the energy towards Piccolo. The namekian was about to fire a beam towards Gotari as Goku hit him with his Kamehameha. ''Good going, Goku!'' Gotari said as he walked next to Goku. ''Lets finish him together!'' Goku nodded. ''This one is for Krillin!'' Goku yelled as he jumped towards Piccolo with full force with energy surrounding his fist. ''What? No! This Can't be possible? The almighty Piccolo losing to such a brat? This won't happen!'' Piccolo's eyes flashed Red as a darker purple aura surrounded him. Piccolo countered Goku's punch with his own fist and laughed. ''HAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! YOU WILL DIE LIKE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND!''. Gotari walked towards Piccolo. ''You can do whatever you want… But I can't stand people who enjoy hurting others… YOU WILL DIE NOW!'' Gotari yelled as he charged a pitch black energy around his hand. ''KIRABIMU!''(Killer Beam) He yelled out as a large black beam fired towards Piccolo. ''This won't end here! My son! Avenge me!'' Piccolo said as he spit out an egg which flew to a large distance. After that the beam created a massive hole in Piccolo's body, purple blood flowing out as he got a call to his transceiver. It was Trunks ''Good job defeating Piccolo! I'll be summoning you back now.'' Gotari got surrounded by a blue pixelish aura as he was slowly fading away back to the Time Nest. ''See you again Goku!'' Gotari yelled smiling before he was gone. Goku who was still down looked at Gotari and said ''You're leaving already? Come again soon!'' With that Gotari disappeared.

**Back at the Time Nest**

''You did well back there, I'm proud of you. This mission wasn't a very easy one you know? You are pretty strong for your age. But you need to be much stronger for future missions. Know what? I'll send you to one of our special squads for training. You will train for four years and then you will be sent on a mission.'' Trunks said when Gotari returned. ''A special squad? Four years? If I can get much stronger than I am now, sure.'' Gotari said.

**That's chapter one folks, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it isn't that great, this is my first fanfiction. Next Chapter will be Gotari's Training.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here everyone! This chapter will be about Gotari's training in a special squad. Again, I do not own DB(Z) or any of the canon characters nor have I helped creating it. All right go to their rightful owners. Let us begin the story!**

**Chapter 2: Gotari's Training**

**At the time nest**

Gotari was about to meet up with some special squad within the Time Patrols with the best of the best. Even though he was an Elite Saiyan, he was still pretty weak. Trunks decided Gotari should be in that squad so that he could become stronger, wiser and have more fighting experience. ''Alright then. This is your new squad.'' Trunks said as a group of four were standing behind him. With their master standing next to them. Making that a group of five. ''This is Icey.'' Trunks said as a lizard-like creature came next to Trunks. ''Hi there! I hope we can make a good team!'' The changeling looked like Frieza's Final Form but the skin color was purple and the orbs were white. ''Following up is Majin Goo.'' Trunks said as a fat buu walked next to Icey. ''Goo hopes we become good friends!'' He said. Goo looked like the green version of Buu. ''Next up is Flute the namekian.'' Flute simply looked like a regular namekian. He had a blue Gi and a yellow cape. ''Yo.'' he simply said. ''Up next, we got someone like you, meet Colby.'' Trunks said as Colby came and stood next to Flute. ''Also known as the strongest of the squad!''. Flute fake coughed while saying ''No. He. Is. Not''. Colby had heard that and yelled ''YOU WANNA FIGHT GREENIE?'' At which Flute responded ''BRING IT ON MONKEY!'' As they started to fly into the air and fight. Both charged their finisher beams. ''Special Beam...'' Flute started. Colby charged energy around his fists. ''Final...'' As they were about to fire it someone teleported behind them and punched them towards eachother. As they fell on the ground with fist marks on their faces they both yelled in unison ''DAMN IT OLD MAN WHY WON'T YOU STOP GETTING IN OUR WAYS?''. At which the man laughed. ''Hahahaha! You never know when to quit do ya?'' He asked the two. ''Ah, hello Master Freddie. This is Master Freddie, a Human and the master of this squad. He is the number 4 strongest time patroller to ever live.'' Master Freddie is a man of the age 130. They had wished for him to have eternal life as he was one of the strongest. He looked at Gotari as he patted the saiyan's head. ''You're Gotari eh? You only managed to beat ''King'' Piccolo? You're weaker than I thought. Oh well, he probably had that purple aura thingy going on!'' Freddie said followed by a laughter. ''Alright. Erm, I leave him in your hands Master Freddie.'' Trunks said as Freddie tapped his shoulder, making Trunks fly a little distance and go through a tree. ''Oops, sorry. Used too much power, hahahaha!'' And he goes laughing again. Freddie called the entire squad together with the new Gotari as they Instant Transmissioned to the base of the squad. Freddie started walking infront as the others walked behind. Flute and Colby walking behind as they were cussing at eachother. ''You damn monkey.'' Flute said. ''Stupid greenie.'' And that went on and on. Gotari looked behind. ''Shouldn't we wait for them?'' Freddie laughed and said ''Nah, they're like that since day one. Look, we're here.'' They all stopped and looked at the large door. Freddie opened the door by holding his hand on an orb and sending his ki through. ''This is our base.'' In the base there was a gravity chamber, a large TV, computers, some fighting simulators and an indoor pool. ''Alright kids, go do whatever.'' Freddie said as everyone ran to their favorite place. Flute and Colby ran towards the gravity chamber and sparred. Icey watched the television and Goo was at the Fridge, eating. Gotari just stood there looking for what he could do. Freddie spoke before Gotari could decide. ''You are coming with me. Your training begins now.''Freddie grabbed Gotari and Instant Transmissioned to a large room. Freddie made some distance between himself and Gotari and stood ready to fight. ''What are you doing?'' Gotari asked. Freddie charged towards Gotari and was about to do a full powered energy punch. Gotari seeing the attack come quickly, tried to be as agile as possible by moving, rolling and jumping around. ''Your first training is to beat me!'' Freddie said as Gotari looked at him shocked. ''B-but... You're too strong!''. Freddie laughed at that ''If you put your heart and soul into a fight, you will win! Even against the strongest opponents!'' With that said Freddie continued to attack Gotari. The saiyan boy kept dodging but knew he couldn't last much longer. Gotari charged a pure black ball of energy around his hald as he jumped behind Freddie. ''KIRA... BIMU!'' Gotari yelled as a large black beam fired from his hand towards Freddie. The attack was a direct hit. ''Oh yeah!'' Gotari said thinking he had beaten Freddie. The old human didn't even have a scratch. Instead he charged an energy wave himself. ''Ka... Me... Ha... Me...'' The man said charging a blue ball of energy between his palms. ''That technique is... Goku's!'' Gotari said as Freddie fired the beam. ''HAAAA!'' The wave locked onto with some sort of skill and followed Gotari. Gotari did his best to run away but couldn't outrun the beam. He got hit and knocked back against the wall. He was on the ground now knocked out. Freddie walked towards Gotari and said ''Sorry, I might have gone too rough on you. I should've know not to use full power on a newbie like you.''. Gotari started to move a little. ''Huh?'' Freddie looked at Gotari who was slowly getting up. Gotari looked at Freddie in the eyes with killer intent. His powerlevel skyrocketed. his eyes became completely white. A black aura surrounded him. The aura was different from the purple aura that made the people of the past stronger and evil. ''Gotari? What's wrong kiddo?'' Freddie asked. After moments he realised the situation. Gotari's powerlevel increased by a lot. Freddie who was trembling in fear now looked at Gotari. ''This is the kid who I've beaten so easily just now?'' Gotari who was taken over by his anger rushed towards Freddie in the blink of an eye and hit him right in the stomach, making him knockback and go through a few walls and end up with the others at the ''Chilling lounge'' Of the base where you would end up in after entering the place. Icey, Goo, Flute and Colby looked at their master and then at the hole in the walls in the size of Freddie. ''What the hell?'' Colby and Flute said in unison. ''Don't copy me!'' They said in unison again. ''Goo wonder what happen.'' Goo said. Icey silently waited and looked at his scouter. Seeing an enormous powerlevel coming towards them he alerted the others. ''There is... An enormous powerlevel coming from the sparring room...'' The others who have just sensed it looked at their new comrade who had just entered the room. The black aura enlarged and made the entire room feel like there would never be happiness again. ''We have to beat him!'' Colby said as he started powering up. ''But Gotari is Goo's friend...'' Goo said. ''I don't think he is doing this on purpose. I sensed no evil energy in him when we first met.'' Flute said. Icey was still shocked at how strong Gotari actually is. Gotari charged a pure black beam around his hand as he was about to fire it, the aura around him started turning grey, and then white. And after it had turned white, Gotari's powerlevel dropped to his original powerlevel and he was knocked out. The entire squad looked at him. Wondering what had happened they dragged Freddie and Gotari to the Regeneration Tanks so they could heal up quicker. ''This Gotari guy... I wonder what that power he just used was.'' Flute said. ''I don't know, but I got the dibs on fighting him first once he wakes up!'' Colby said with enhusiasm. Icey looked at Colby and said ''If he was strong enough to knock out master with one hit, he just has to sigh to beat you..'' At which Colby responded ''What is that? Do you wanna fight mate?'' Icey didn't bother to even talk with Colby and just walked back to the chill lounge. Goo, who was eating a trash can filled with potato chips for lunch walked along. Colby picked a fight with Flute about who would be able to beat Gotari when he was angry flew towards the gravity room to spar at 12.000x Earth's Gravity. Which was slightly higher then what they could handle what was 10.000x earth's gravity. Freddie and Gotari were resting inside of the Regeneration Tank.

**It's explanation time!**

The power Gotari had just now, makes him evil. But not permanent, untill he is knocked out in that form. It is similiar to Gohan's anger, except its alot stronger. As you could see, Gotari beat the #4 strongest Time Patrol to have ever lived. But don't worry, Gotari won't be able to use this whenever he desires. He will only be able to use it when he is literally near death. This time he only managed to use it because he tried to draw a little bit of power from his enraged form. But he failed sadly and took all. With the consequence of becoming evil. Gotari fought himself inside his own body. A battle between evil and good. Gotari managed to defeat his evil self at the cost of getting knocked out and getting severe injuries.

**Please don't be angry with me for making him too OP too soon. He isn't okay? His base power is the same and he only gets that strong when needed Mkay? YOU DONT MAKE THIS STORY I DO! STOP ORDERING ME AROUND! Nah I'm just joking. Well here is Chapter two. Again this is my first fanfiction and I got a lot to learn. It is probably bad and you all hate me now and never want to see me again. But I will continue writing, just for the one only person, yes you there, to read this. You, the only one who likes this. I thank you. And love you with 1/9001th of my heart. 3**


End file.
